One Hell of A Ride
by pineapplesssss
Summary: Edward has definitely got the looks, but is also on the prowl and only has extremely deadly & bad intentions. Isabella is an exotic temptress that sings at a nightclub and is branded with scars of her past and robs men of their money and murders them. What happens when Edward catches her in the act with one of her victims? (Extremely dark and twisted, read at your own risk)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>I down the scotch and continue to thrust hard into Britney? Whitney? Fuck I have no clue what her name is. Shocker. Fuck she feels good when she grips on my dick like that; the feeling is never mind-blowing but it feels good enough. Should I even let her come before she dies or just kill her? Decisions decisions.. I know I have to make up my mind fast, I can't hold on much longer. Seeing her under me as I choke her while pounding the fuck out of her turns me on, her tits are bouncing and her moans are getting louder. I study her appearance closely.<p>

She's blonde, I grab a fist-full of her hair and she gasps. I have no idea if she enjoys it though; I could care less if she didn't. Her eyes are a soft hazel colour. When I first saw her, she looked innocent but I guess not. I mean she initiated it all by shoving her tits on me and running her hands through my hair. All I had to throw at her was the clichè ''wanna get out of here?" before she was nodding at me like a toy bobble head... Where was I again? Oh yes, her appearance. Her lips are a light pink and they're 'okay' shaped I guess. She has a skinny body; come to think of it.. her body makes her head look too big for her body.

I was never a guy to study a woman's appearance. I don't care for women, I just fuck them... then kill them.

Speaking of killing. I can feel my orgasm approaching. I decide to let her die knowing she had probably the best fuck of her life. I adjust myself a bit so I'm hitting the spot that makes the bitches go crazy. "O..ohh my...yess yes yessss!" She chants as her pussy grips on my dick as hard as my hands start to grip on her neck. I can almost feel her orgasm flowing through my own body and that makes my hands grip tighter that she starts to choke and her hands try to snake their way to my shoulders to push me off. It's no use though, I can see her eyelashes fluttering and her eyes threatening to close.

I pound in her pussy rapidly and pull out just in time to grunt out my release on her stomach. Fuck that was good. After using my hand to ride out my release, I lean back and let out a content sigh and stare at her dead body. I lean over to get my pack of cigarettes and lighter. I take one out and light it up.

I exhale the smoke and get off the bed. I grab my suit off of the floor and get dressed. While putting on my cuff links I look at my sperm on her stomach. I open my briefcase and open the secret department of it. I make sure the clean-up looks as legit as possible; including the fucking glass I drunk scotch out of. I'm just that good.

When I'm done and everything looks neat, I run my fingers through my hair and close my briefcase. "Catch ya later, sweet heart." I open the door but take one last look at her before leaving, "or not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Warning - This chapter is twice as twisted as the first, so if you aren't comfortable with that, stop reading.**

**Song: Marian Hill - Got It**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

><p>"Bella, you're up in 5." James says as he peeks his head into my changing room. I wave him off and he nods and leaves, while I continue to add the last touch of make up to my face.<p>

My lovely deep colored shade of red lipstick.

I rub my lips together and stare at my reflection. Sure, I'm beautiful, my eyes are brown but oh so exotic. Those who've looked closely can see it. I know I'm gorgeous, my body is in every mans fantasy and I have no problem flaunting it. If, of course, it gets me what I want.

Money and fame.

I hear James talking to the audience, making corny and very much perverted jokes, 'hyping up the crowd' as he so puts it. I walk out of my dressing room, my face lacking nervousness, and insecurities.

The place is more crowded than usual. Which is both a good and a bad thing. Good because it gives me more options on who to choose for my next victim. Bad because they'll probably be more people to witness me.

But something tells me that tonight will be a piece of cake, or man, whichever you prefer.

I walk backstage and ignore the sudden quietness and stares from everyone, especially the lustful stares from the men. Those who've never been to Burn might have thought I run the place, but who am I to disagree with such a flattering assumption?

Nobody. That's right, I'm nobody, but I'm slowly changing that. People are starting to realize that something bad is going down in this small god forsaken town.

I'll do anything to keep the fame on me, the money on me, and the scared and intimidated stares on me, because I like it when they're scared and intimidated.

There's many other things that I like but you'll find out the rest soon enough.

I hold my hand out and with shaky hands, Leah hands me the mic trying to look unfazed. Oh Leah, I can see right through that 'hard' look of yours, if I stay here a minute more, you'd be pissing yourself.

I give her a smile of reassurance, and it seems to relax her. I take the mic and walk away with a roll of my eyes, "idiot," I mutter.

Standing behind the large navy blue curtains, I smooth out my red dress and run my fingers through my dark brown, soft and wavy hair.

"...And may I present to you, the star and beauty of Burn, our one and only, Isabella Swan!"

The curtains start to open and reveal yours truly, causing the women to scream and the men to whistle as if I were some mutt dog. I don't think so. I'm elegance not a mutt. I'm on this stage while you're at the bottom watching me. I'm above you. I deserve respect.

I ignore the rudeness and search the crowd with fast eyes and land on a good looking man, probably in his late 20's, he's got a tan complexion, black hair that probably any woman would love to run their hands through. He sees that I'm checking him out and his expression goes smug.

He leans back, places his arm over the seat next to him, crosses one leg over the other downs his alcohol while staring at me intently.

I don't smile but I do let my eyes talk for me. To him, my eyes say I want you. But to me, they say you're my next.

The song plays and I sway my hips to the rhythm and start to sing while staring directly at him.

_I got this thing, gonna tie your tongue_

_Step in my ring, you'll be out round one_

_You want to feel, but you got no touch_

_You think it's love, but you think too much._

His eyes are now roaming my body with hooded eyes before landing on my eyes again. Yes, look into my eyes again.

_I got this thing, gonna break you down_

_You're crumbling, till you hit the ground_

_You wanna try, come and have your taste_

_This thing wont stop till you can't see straight._

His eyes widen a bit, lovely.

_I got it_

_I got it_

_I got it_

_I got it_

_I got this thing..._

The crowd applauds and throws roses at the stage. I'm loved, I'm noticed, I'm perfect.

"Thank you, my darlings." I say in a soft shout to the crowd. The curtains close and the last thing I see is my next.

* * *

><p>I undress and am left in only my Christian Louboutin's, my lace bra and lace panties. I've taken all of my make up off but left the lipstick on.<p>

A knock interrupts me, I wrap my robe around myself.

"Excuse me, Isabella, a man outside has requested to speak with you." Leah says behind the closed door. Could it be my next? Of course it is, men are as predictable as can be. "Let him in." I say.

She opens the door and there he walks in still looking smug. I look back at Leah, "You may go now, Leah." She gives a quick nod and looks at him before shutting the door on her way out.

"Well, what is it you've come to talk about?"

He blinks, "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were on stage and how amazing you sing." He says softly.

"Oh, thank you, darling. Will that be all?"

He shakes his head, "no, I wanted to properly introduce myself. I'm Paul, Paul Lahote and I also couldn't help but notice the way you were staring at me."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh? And what 'way' was I staring at you Mr. Lahote?"

He chuckles, "you know what way."

"Hm," I look at the floor in thought, "The way that makes me look as if I want to fuck you," I look back up at him. "That look?"

He stares at me, "maybe." All traces of humor gone.

"Interesting."

"What is?" He stares at me, confused.

"A woman can't stare nowadays without a man making assumptions. Tell me darling, did you come here with anyone?"

"No."

"And are you a rich man, Mr. Lahote?"

"Excuse me and it's Paul?"

"Are you a rich man?" I raise my eyebrows.

His eyes go wide and he lets out a soft laugh, "yes I am."

I unwrap my robe, wide enough to let him see what's under it, "then you're in luck."

His eyes roam again, I walk over to him slowly. I place my hands on his chest and stare into his hooded eyes. "There's this abandoned house on Kings Street, you've heard of it haven't you?"

He nods.

"Lovely, darling. Leave now and I'll meet up with you."

"Why can't we just go to a hotel?"

"I wanna try something new," I shrug, "don't question me unless you don't want me riding that hard cock until you cum harder than you have ever came before."

He gulps and nods. I give him a sweet smile, "go now, darling."

He backs up and puts his hand on the knob, I'm still smiling. "I'll be waiting." He says.

"Yes, you will."

He nods and opens the door, walks out and shuts it on his way out and the smile still hasn't left my face.

* * *

><p>I'm already so close to the house when I feel a shiver. The feeling you get when you think someone is watching you. I look around, and I see nothing. I squint my eyes, still nothing.<p>

Most girls would just shrug it off but I trust my instincts. I continue to walk until I finally make it to the house.

I stare at the abandoned house and smile.

Walking into the house, I call out for him and he walks down the stairs without a shirt but stays with his dress pants on.

I stick my hand out and he gracefully takes it. I lead him upstairs and open a door that has nothing but a single chair inside. Most would call this whole house creepy but it isn't to me, nothing is too creepy to me.

"Sit down," I softly say to him.

He does what I say and stares at me before looking around the room while I start to undress, "Where's the bed?" I cock my head to the right and smile. I can see that my smile is already unnerving him.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me on that stage, Paul?"

"Huh? Oh, I thought you were an angel."

"Why? Because of my looks?" I ask.

He nods.

I sigh, "I hate to throw a clichè at you, but looks can be deceiving."

His brows furrow, "what are you getting at?"

I walk behind the chair and bend down so that my mouth is close to his ear. I bite it softly. "Darling," I whisper, "I'm anything but an angel, if anything, I'm the complete opposite."

He tries to turn around but I'm too quick and I've already gotten the sharp bladed knife out of the secret heel compartment of my Louboutin's and placed it by his neck.

"Oh, darling," I coon in his ear. "Unexpected, huh?"

He's breathing heavily now. "Look at me." He doesn't listen, probably because he's scared that his neck will come in contact with the knife if he turns his head.

I sigh and quickly sit on his lap never moving the knife away from his knife. I stare at him and he's looking at me with such rage. I frown.

"You can act like you didn't adore and want me 5 minutes ago, but it wont change a thing.. you can try to run but that door won't open unless I'm the one opening it. So just continue to adore me while it lasts, yeah?"

"You're fucking crazy." He spits at me.

I shake my head, "ah-ah-ah..." I say before bringing my lips to his, he's still distant and it's pissing me off. I end the kiss with a scowl on my face.

"Want me, fucking want me!" I shout at him, he's glaring so hard at me that he doesn't realize that I've unzipped his pants and took his cock out until he feels me stroking him.

"Fuck." He moans, "please tell me this is..oh fuck..please, tell me this is all just one sick...fucking dream.."

Pig. I'm about to kill him and he's moaning and enjoying it cause he can't help it, not because he wants me. He thinks I'm joking. I haven't realized how hard and fast I've been stroking until I hear him let out a strong pant.

"Want me, want me, want me!" I chant and his mouth opens, he gasps and lets out a breathy moan, "f..fuh..fuck!"

His cum shoots all over my hand, and he mutters something under his breath.

"Speak louder," I move my ear by his mouth and he whispers, "I'll never want you, you crazy bitch."

I move away and stare into his eyes before slitting his throat in one smooth motion.

He sits there, his neck oozing with blood while I stare at his lifeless body. I'm almost hypnotized by it all until I hear a clap then another then another and a chuckle.

I gasp and look towards the dark corner where the sounds came from and out walks the most striking man I have ever seen. He has the most beautiful green and the softest looking copper hair yet he wears the most sinister looking smile and it makes the hairs on my body rise.

"Well well well, it looks like I _have_ met my match. Name's Edward Cullen, sweet heart and who might you be?"

And all I could think at the moment is.. 'who the hell is this guy?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>I bend down and inspect the body of Paul Lahote. It's bloody disgusting yet I have never been more mesmerized by something other than my own murders.<p>

I myself, prefer a clean death. Looks like this little lady prefers it dirty. I look up to her and smirk. Her pretty face lacks emotion, her expression is unreadable, then again, so is mine.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me, or are you going to tell me your name?" I ask.

"How did you know I would be here?" She replies with a hint of annoyance.

"I saw you perform at Burn, though I came late, so I didn't get to hear them announce your name, but I watched you from afar, I saw how you looked at our friend, Lahote, here." I chuckle and shake my head. "I never expected... this, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pleased.

After you finished performing, I followed Lahote to which I assume was your dressing room. Leah, was it? Oh yes, she's very shy that one. Pursuing her would be too easy. I just now decided that I prefer a challenge, you see." I slowly stand up and size her up. She's got the curves. "A challenge like you, sweet heart."

I twirl a strand of her hair with my finger, "I have a thing for brunettes." I mutter.

Her expression is still unreadable, she looks almost, bored.

"So you were eavesdropping." She says.

"Precisely."

"And, what do you mean by 'pursuing her would be too easy.'"

I grin and let my thumb linger on her face, she has soft features, my thumb moves to her red coated lips. "Do you really wanna know what I meant by that?"

She doesn't answer but it's as if her eyes are telling me yes, challenging me, daring me.

I sigh before unbuttoning my shirt, she looks dumbfounded, well atleast I got a reaction out of here, I was starting to think this lady had no emotions whatsoever.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Undressing, I suggest you start too if you want this to be quick, sweet heart."

"Why the hell would I do that? And want what to be quick? No, stop right there, don't you dare take those off."

I stop.

"So I can screw you of course and I'll show you if you would just take all that shit out and let me fuck the shit out of you."

"Excuse me?" Her hands go to her hips and damn does she look defiant.

"You heard me." I smirk.

"You want to screw me right in front of a dead body.."

I shrug, "You're sick."

"I know, sweets."

I step forward, ready to help the lady undress and she suddenly lifts her foot up and pulls out the knife he slit Lahote's throat with and aims it at me. She doesn't look scared though, just fed up.

I put my hands up, "Woah, calm down baby." I laugh.

"Stay the hell away from me, I won't hesitate the stab the shit out of you." She warns.

"Fuck, you look so goddamn sexy."

"I know I am."

This causes me to laugh, to the point where I have both hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath, I look back at her through the hair that's covering my eyes and it seems as though my laugh has scared her. I smile at that. Using her reaction to my advantage, I quickly grab the knife out of her hand, not minding that it just cut me, and I pull her arm and twist, making her back face my front. I push her against the wall and make her face hit roughly against the wall, she moans in agony and it's music to my ears. I chuckle and lean by her ear.

"Well isn't this a nice turn of events." I kiss her neck and bite down on it hard, she screams, I remove my teeth from her neck and kiss the bite mark. She's marked by me and I'd be lying if I didn't like the sound of that.

"Fucking stop!" She shriek.

I raise my hand up and slam it down on her ass cheek, making a loud slap sound reasonate throughout the whole room. I grab her ass cheek forcefully, she lets out another shriek and if I heard correctly, a low moan as well.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me." I sneer.

She stops screaming for a moment but then I feel her lift her leg up and before I have a chance to stop her, she forcefully stomps her heel on my shoe, fuck that hurt. I groan and double over. Damn I feel like laughing.

Next thing I feel is her fist colliding with my face. To this, I let out a chuckle and spit out the blood in my mouth. "What an arm you got there, sweets." I murmur between chuckles.

I guess my little compliment pissed her off more because she kicks my leg and I fall, that shit fucking hurt but the fact that this is happening to me by a fucking woman who looks to be 5'3" is enough to set me off with another explosion of laughter.

She straddles me and holds my arms above me "Funny, I should be the one laughing, not you." She says.

"Laugh then, sweet heart, nobody's stoppin' you."

To my utter suprise, she does, she lets out a giggle that turns into such loud laughter that I feel like it's reasonating throughout the whole house.

Fucking psycho.

Funny coming from me. Ha ha.

I let out a chuckle and stare at her and her laugh stops after a few minutes. "Damn not only are you sexy, but you're good too."

"Good?" She smirks.

I smirk. "Too bad, I have to kill you."

She giggles again but then stops when she realizes I wasn't laughing with her. She stares at me and it's like a flash of recognition comes across her face.

"It's you isn't it. The guy who's been going around killing women.."

To this I smile, and I can tell my smile is starting to scare her a bit.

"Listen, you try to lay a hand on me and I'll chop that unimpressive dick off and shove it up your own ass."

"Fuck, I never liked anal. If it makes you feel any better, I'm feeling a bit generous, you can use it as your own little pleasure toy." I smirk.

"You're fucking sick."

"Pretty sure we've been through this."

"I'm warning you. Don't you dare try to lay a hand on me."

"I'm terrified."

"Lovely." She smiles.

She gets up and sticks her little knife back in her heel and turns to me. "Since you're here. I need to clean all of this," she waves to Lahote's body, "..up."

I stare at her amused at how easily she 'trusts' me, but there's something in her eyes that tell me that she's still watching my every move and she'll be ready when I finally try to attack.

I make a square shape with my thumb and pointer fingers and hold it above my left eye. I make a camera snapping sound. "You don't know how sexy you look standing next to that body. I think I'll keep you, sweets."

She just flips the bird at me and goes to the body, ready to clean it up. But how will she do it? I decide to just go along with what she's doing but go about it my way. I walk over to my briefcase lying on the floor and open it. Here we go again.


End file.
